1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to that class of device involving a rotor having an active surface, with hot gases being directed against such active surface in order to bring about rotation of the rotor at high speed. This invention not only involves a novel rotor configuration, but also a novel arrangement for directing the flow of hot gases and cooling air to the rotor in such proportions as to prevent damage to the rotor at all operative speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most gas turbines in use today utilize a bladed turbine that is in direct contact with the hot gases generated in a combustion chamber and caused to expand through the blading. Because products of combustion have a very deleterious effect on blading, it is customary to mix large quantities of cooling air with the combustion products in order to prevent overheating of the turbine and consequent blade damage. In addition to the potential damage to the turbine blades that may be brought about by the hot gases, centrifugal forces, gas reaction forces, and high temperatures severely stress the comparatively thin turbine blades now in common use.
Turbine blade cooling by the use of internal passages having orifices opening to the blade surface has been attempted with some measure of success, but for the most part, these attempts have not resulted in the protection of the entire blade surface. It is an important purpose of the present invention to provide several distinct structural improvements over known prior art engines, while still using well known compression, combustion, and expansion-reaction functions in a novel, useful and unobvious way.